


Meeting After Midnight

by elfgirl931



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfgirl931/pseuds/elfgirl931
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Tumblr prompt. Sebastian steps out of the Chantry one night and meets someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting After Midnight

     Humidity hit Sebastian’s face like a wet blanket as he slipped out of the Chantry’s doors. He rolled his shoulders and neck while breathing in the hot night air. On the horizon, past the roofs of Kirkwall, a storm boiled over the sea, but it was still far off. Until it arrived, the city would have to suffer through the smothering humidity.

      It had to be after midnight, but Sebastian stayed standing at the top of of the Chantry stairs, contemplating his latest prayers and enjoying the quiet sounds of the night. A few beads of sweat rolled down his forehead after a while, but he ignored them. It was a peaceful night, despite the heat.

      A movement down in the square caught his eye. It was a person with a rather familiar swaggering walk, a person who whistled cheerfully despite the late hour. Sebastian moved down a few steps, squinting his eyes, and confirmed his suspicions. It was Hawke. She turned her head and waved at him, and waited while descended the rest of the stairs.

    “Evening, Sebastian,” she said cheerfully. “Bloody hot tonight, isn’t it?”

     “Hello, Hawke,” he answered, all civility and affability, even as his treacherous eyes drank in the sight of her. Her short black hair was mussed and limp from the heat, and her eyes were bright enough to convince him that she’d been drinking, but to him, she’d never looked lovelier. Without her armor or weapons, she didn’t look like the Champion of Kirkwall, formidable and untouchable. When she was wearing ordinary clothes (which may or may not have been sticking to her in the muggy weather), it was so much easier to think of her as just Hawke. The woman that he…

       Thank the Maker, she interrupted that very troublesome train of thought. “What are you doing out this late?” she asked, crossing her arms and smiling at him.

        _Curse it._ Her smile made him think very foolish, dangerous things. “Prayer,” he blurted. “That is, there was a midnight service in the Chantry. I was just watching the storm come in now that it’s over.”

      “Well it can’t come in soon enough. I had to leave card night early, the Hanged Man was just too damned hot and sticky. I felt like my ass was melting onto the benches.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Speaking of which, this is the second card night you’ve missed in as many weeks. You becoming too holy for us?” Her teasing grin widened just a little, and Sebastian had to concentrate all his willpower not to devolve into a bumbling schoolboy.

      “You know that I try to stay away from my old vices when I can.”

      “Yes, but it’s still nice to have you there. It’s fun to try and corrupt you.”

      _She doesn’t know how close she is_. “Between you and Isabela, I’m surprised you haven’t succeeded,” he deadpanned.

       Thunder boomed suddenly above their heads, and a breeze cut through the streets, swirling some debris and leaves around the square. “Rain’s coming finally, thank the Maker,” Hawke said absently, looking up at the sky. The torches mounted next to the Chantry board flickered, turning her ice blue eyes to silver.

      “Do you need me to walk you home, Hawke?”

      “Ever the gentleman,” she quipped. “Thank you for the offer, but there’s no sense both of use getting soaked. Good night.” With a final wave, Hawke was gone, sauntering away with her hands in her pockets.

      Sebastian stared after her for a few minutes, then slowly began walking up the stairs to the Chantry. It seemed he’d need to pray a few more prayers after this little midnight meeting.


End file.
